ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Web Slinger
Web Slinger is a comic series which retells the Spider-Man story in an alternate universe where Peter Parker has only been Spider-Man for a very short time. Issues #"Terror from the Sky"-Peter Parker is swinging through the city. He remembers how he became Spider-Man, before seeing a group of people robbing a bank. He stops them and gets back to work. However, a mysterious man is watching Peter through a camera. The man asks a scientist if he is done making "the suit", with the scientist replying he is. The man then turns revealing it to be Adrian Toomes. Toomes puts the suit on and tests it out, revealing it to be the Vulture suit. Toomes says that he likes it, and that it's time to put his plan in to action. The next day, Peter is swinging around, and comes across more criminals who are robbing a bank. He swings down and realizes that it's the same criminals from last night. He jokingly asks who they work for, not realizing they work for Toomes, who shows up just at that moment. The two then begin fighting, during which Peter gives Toomes the nick name "Vulture". Also during the fight, Toomes reveals there is a big race for who can create the next Spider-Man and use them as a weapon, and that he wants to be the first to do this. However, the fight ends with Peter using his webs to make Toomes crash in to a building. After this, Toomes and his men are arrested. Peter is clearly very excited, as he just beat his first super villain. Meanwhile, another man is watching Peter, the man begins smiling as he drinks from some wine. #"The Sandman of New York"-Peter is at school with his classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. The three are all friends, but Harry and Gwen don't realize that Peter is Spider-Man. They also don't realize that Peter has a crush on Gwen. Later, after school the three talk outside, when they overhear a man on TV, who is reporting an attack near by. Peter tells everyone to run home, which they do, allowing Peter to become Spider-Man. Peter swings off to the location, where he sees the man who is attacking. The man is revealed to be Flint Marko, the Sandman. The two begin their fight, during which Peter asks Flint how he got his powers, trying to guess over and over, but stops guessing when Marko punches Peter in to a building and slithers off. Later, at home, Peter researches Marko and finds out who he is. He is a man who caught his girlfriend Marcy and his bestfriend Vic having an affair, and killed both. He escaped prison and wasn't seen again. Peter then thinks of a way to beat Marko, and comes up with an idea when he sees that it's raining outside. The next day, Marko is robbing a bank and gets in to another fight with Peter. However, this time, Peter makes Marko madder and madder until Marko chases him. Peter leads Marko to the New York bay, where the two fight for a bit, with it ending in Peter using his webs to smash Marko in to the ocean with a large container. As what's left of Marko begin to reform, Peter traps the sand in a jar and gives it to the police before swinging away. Later, the mysterious man from before marks off Flint Marko's name from a list. #"Kraven's First Hunt"-In the African jungle, a hunter named Sergei Kravinoff meets with a Voodoo witch doctor known as Calypso and is given a potion by her. The potion makes Kravinoff even stronger and faster than he already was. Calypso asks him why he needs it, with Kravinoff revealing he is going after Spider-Man, and that he wants Calypso to call him "Kraven the Hunter". A few days later, Peter and his friends are hanging out when the school bully, Flash Thompson, shows up and begins picking on Peter. However, Harry stands up for Peter, so Flash backs out and leaves. Peter thanks Harry before leaving. Outside he hears someone yelling for Spider-Man. This someone turns out to be Kraven, who claims he is going to hunt and kill Spider-Man. Just then, Peter shows up in his Spider-Man suit. The two then begin their fight, which ends in Kraven beating Peter so badly he has to run away. Later, Peter is at home, where he is having dinner with Aunt May. May asks Peter where he wants to work after he's done with school, with Peter revealing he's already trying to get a job at the Daily Bugle. May is happy to hear this, but Peter is too busy thinking of a way he could defeat Kraven. He then gets an idea and hugs Aunt May before running out of the house, claiming he has to "help someone with something". Later, Kraven is in the Zoo, fighting a bear. He wins the fight, with the police showing up to stop him. However, Kraven isn't afraid of them, and even when Peter shows up, Kraven doesn't seem to care. That is until Peter starts mocking Kraven over and over. Kraven charges towards Peter, with Peter swinging up and kicking Kraven in the back. The two then begin a long fight, which ends in Peter spin kicking Kraven, knocking him out. Before he leaves, a police officer asks Peter how he won, with Peter revealing he knew Kraven had an ego, so he just mocked him until he blew up. After this, Peter leaves and Kraven is arrested. #"The Shocking Case of Electro"-Peter is on a field trip to the lab of Dr. Curt Connors. At first, everything is going well, but then a repair man named Max Dillon is shocked by wires that had landed in water. They are turned off in time to save Dillon's life, but a panicking Dillon ends up spilling chemicals on himself. Dillon is taken to the hospital, with Peter's teacher telling Peter he's sorry that both field trips he's been on have been horrible (referring to the last field trip where Peter was bitten by the spider). Later, in the hospital, Dillon wakes up and realizes he can change the channel on the T.V. without touching it. He then tests his new found powers and realizes he can turn off the lights, start a car outside and more. After finding this out, Dillon realizes he can use these powers to make money. When a doctor comes in and tries to grab Dillon, Dillon finds out he can fire electric bolts from his fingers, and uses this power to kill the doctor. After this, Dillon walks right out of the hospital, grabbing a jacket someone was wearing which was green and had lightning bolts on it. Dillon then robs a bank near by, and then stands there waiting for Spider-Man. Peter does show, and the two fight, with it ending in Dillon winning and walking away, claiming he only wanted to fight Peter for fun. Later, Peter is patching himself up when he hears someone at the door. He answers it, and it turns out to be Curt Connors, who says that he needs to hide. Peter asks why, but then hears Dillon's voice. Peter tells Curt to get in and get up stairs. Curt does so, with Peter grabbing his backpack and taking out his costume. Meanwhile, Dillon walks through the rain, with each step he takes causing a minor shock bellow his feet. Eventually, Peter shows up, and the two once again fight, with Peter realizing that Dillon is weaker due to the rain. After realizing this, Peter is able to defeat Dillon. Later, Dillon is taken away by the police, with Dillon being put in a suit which doesn't allow him to use his powers. Curt thanks Spider-Man before returning to his lab. When he reaches his lab, Curt walks in to a room which has a green serum in it. Meanwhile, the mysterious man from before is watching tapes of Spider-Man before turning them all off. The man then turns revealing it to be Norman Osborn, who stares at a glider he has created. #"Claws of the Lizard"-Late one night, Curt Connors wakes up with a massive pain in his shoulder. He looks at the place where his arm used to be, as another one grows back out of the stump. Connors is overjoyed by this, and reveals to his wife, Martha, and his son, Billy, what has happened, and also reveals to them that he was messing with lizard DNA and that is how he grew his arm back. The next day, Peter swings over to Connors' lab, where he sees that Connors has grown back his arm. He crawls in to the building, and asks Connors how this happened, with Connors explaining everything to Peter. Peter congratulates Connors, but then notices that Connors has scales on his neck. After noticing this, Connors kicks everyone out of the lab except Peter. He also calls over his wife, who brings their child as well. All of them begin panicking when they see the scales. Peter, Connors and Martha then get to work trying to find a cure. However, it's too late as the scales cover Connors and he mutates in to a large lizard like creature. He insantly attacks Peter, who puts up a long fight against Connors, but ends in Connors getting away. Peter, Martha and Billy chase after Connors, who is attacking many people and causing many others to run in fear. They eventually manage to trap Connors in one location, which is a Zoo, as they run in to get him. Peter and Connors get in to another fight, but this time Connors manages to beat Peter and pins him to the floor, where he is ready to kill Peter. However, Connors stops when he sees Billy and Martha staring at him in fear. This only lasts a few seconds though, as Connors snaps out of it and scratches Peter across the face before skittering away. Peter tells Martha and Billy he's sorry, with Martha telling Peter that it's not his fault. Peter returns to his home, where May panics about his scratch, with Peter explaining it away by claiming he was attacked by a dog. Later in his room, it's revealed Peter took pictures of himself during the fight and is planning on using them to get in to the Bugle. #"The Eight Arms of Doctor Octopus"-Peter, Harry and Gwen are all hanging out in Harry's house. They are just having fun, but then Norman Osborn himself shows up. Both Gwen and Peter stop talking as Osborn tells Harry he'll be out for a while and that he's left a thousand dollars for Harry to buy something with. Harry reveals that Norman has been going out a lot recently, and that he still doesn't know where. When Norman reaches the outside of the building, he is attacked by a mechanical arm. The arm picks Norman up, as the man it belongs to reveals himself. The man has three other mechanical arms that come out of something attached to his back and torso. Harry, Gwen and Peter run outside and see what is happening, with Peter running off to "get help" and putting on his costume. The man raises higher in the air and reveals that he wants Osborn to pay him five million dollars, because he wants to continue his "research". When questioned on this, the man reveals his name to be Otto Octavius, and that he was a scientist who studied radiation. But one of his experiments went wrong and fused his four mechanical arms to his spine. However, even after this story, Norman refuses to pay Otto and mocks him by calling him "Doctor Octopus". Otto shrugs at this and throws Norman away, but stops when he realizes he didn't hear Norman scream after landing. Otto turns and sees Spider-Man has just saved Norman's life. The two then begin fighting, as Gwen calls the police and Harry helps his father. During Otto and Peter's fight, Otto throws Peter around quite a bit, but Peter keeps managing to save himself. By the end of the fight, Otto has had enough and starts going insane trying to kill Peter. But Peter manages to defeat Otto by cutting off his mechanical arms. Otto falls out is knocked out when he lands. Otto is arrested and taken to prison, while Norman thanks Peter before walking away. Later, Norman walks in to his lab, where he opens a container, which has a green serum in it, as well as the Green Goblin costume. Story Arcs #"The Web Slinging Spider-Man" Category:Marvel Comics